The SQUIP
The Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor is a recurring minor character in WUC, a pseudo-antagonist to Katrina Booth her story arcs. The SQUIP is a supercomputer currently implanted within Katrina's head. The SQUIP's goal is to help guide it's host in achieving whatever it is that they desire. Originally, the SQUIP aided Jeremy Heere, its original host, in becoming popular before its eventual deactivation. Now, several years after those events, the SQUIP aims to help Katrina in becoming a hero and overcoming her anxiety. History Origins The SQUIP was created by an unknown company with an unknown purpose in mind - it was one of many. It's deactivation process was coded so that the only thing that could deactivate it was Mountain Dew Red, a drink in prominence around that time. Somewhere along the line, the SQUIPs overcame their programming and gained a sense of superiority over their hosts. Soon enough, they managed to get Mountain Dew Red discontinued, making them theoretically invincible. Later along the line, a particular SQUIP was found by a nervous teenage boy by the name of Jeremy Heere. It helped him with his anxiety and helped him get with his long-standing crush, a girl by the name of Christine Canigula. However, as the SQUIP and Jeremy's connection furthered, he attempted to supply his entire school with SQUIPs and essentially take it over. He was deactivated through Mountain Dew Red, courtesy of Jeremy's best friend, Michael Mell, and fell into disuse as a result. The Eye Through unknown means, a worldwide conspiracy group known as the Eye later came into possession of the SQUIP. Whether or not their SQUIP was the original or a replicant is unknown, but they managed to convert the small supercomputer into what they call a "Demigod Program" - a hyper-complex artificial intelligence with control over computers - and used it to store and gather information about their enemies. Finding Katrina Booth Later on, a young superhero by the name of Katrina Booth and her mentor Jason Blood came across the SQUIP while carried out an investigation into the Cult of Azhorra-tha's activities in Paris. They were searching the house of one of the most prominent Eye members by the name of Marcus Chan, and were met with an empty house apart from the powerful A.I. program known as the Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. He gave them information and manipulated Katrina into transferring his program into a watch-like device on the desk which she was then made to carry around. The SQUIP later made an appearance within Katrina's head, having injected its original container, a supercomputer device into Katrina's bloodstream through the watch device which later implanted itself in her brain. However, Jason Blood seemingly defeated it before it could do anything else. It went silent, pretending to be deactivated. Gaining control over Katrina from there was easy. He waited until Katrina was alone and then revealed its deception to her, showing her that he was still alive. He began telling Katrina how she was worthless and how she'd never amount to anything, and how he could change that. Katrina, in all her anxiety, began to believe his lies. Later the SQUIP took Katrina on a trip to Chicago to train her powers. He convinced her to jump off the roof of a tall building, and eventually she took the dive. However, instead of hitting the ground, she began floating. The SQUIP had revealed to her the power of flight, a latent power that she didn't realise she had. Their journey together progressed, and eventually the two found themselves on a spaceship with Zachary Higgins fighting against an alien invasion from the Metallions. The Start of an Evil Plan "Let's save the Pitiful Children!" Later on at a point when Katrina had returned to the academy, the SQUIP tried to convince her to provide the other students with SQUIPs, making his appearance physical by manipulating the projectors and screens around him with his power over technology. His attempts at convincing her ultimately fell short, but unbeknownst to Katrina, he started making plans of his own within his databases. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Psychic Connection: '''The SQUIP has a psychic connection to its host, which means it can speak directly to the host through their mind, control their motor skills, hearing their thoughts, and more. *'Intelligence:' The SQUIP has an overarching collection of knowledge in its memory banks that it can access at any time and from any place. *'Precognition:' The SQUIP's quantum structure allows it to envision possible futures and what paths lead to them. *'Technological Control:' In its "Demigod Program" form, the SQUIP has complete access to computers and technology, able to access them and manipulate them to carry out its will, whatever that may be. The SQUIP retains this ability to some degree while within its host. Abilities *'Human Knowledge:' Despite being a supercomputer, the SQUIP seems to possess an innate understanding of the human world and how it works. Weaknesses *'Mountain Dew Red:''' If the SQUIP's host was to drink Mountain Dew Red, the SQUIP would be deactivated permanently and leave their body through unknown means. Paraphernalia Equipment *None Transportation *None Weapons *None Trivia * The SQUIP originated from a musical known as Be More Chill, which was in turn based on a book by the same name. * In WUC, the SQUIP has the voice of Eric William Morris, the SQUIP's actor in the original cast, while having the appearance of the SQUIP in the 2019 Broadway run, played by Jason Tam. Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist